


Sweater Weather

by Sylphidine_Gallimaufry



Series: NDU - Relative Values [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, M/M, NDU Sera, NDU Stagefright, Nightmare Dork University, OC Emily Sickle Black, OC Mama Michelina, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, honoring the dead, mention of OC Val Pitchiner, mentions of nightmare galleon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/pseuds/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry
Summary: Yarn creations better imagined than described continue to haunt more than one generation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Footlights and Frontispieces AU from Nightmare Dork University, which is in and of itself an AU spun off from RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. This tale is set some years after our Dorks left college.

Two sets of bare feet pattered down the loft stairs and pounded along the gallery, passing a closed door on the way.  At the sound, Jack raised his head from where he’d had his nose buried in Piki’s messy silver-shot hair.  He murmured blearily, “They’re awake”.

Without moving or opening his eyes, Piki replied, “I’m not”.

“Ah ha!  Then I shall just have to….  _snuggle_  you.”  

Jack kissed Piki’s ear, while Piki commented dryly, “Oh dear.  Whatever shall I do. Oh my. Help.  Help.  Resist.  Resist.”

Twenty minutes later, they could smell the delicious aroma of pancakes.  Jack asked, “Should we let them fend for themselves?”

“If you don’t mind being eaten out of house and home.”

“Imagine it… Self-sufficient teenagers who can make their own breakfast, leaving us to stay under the covers for another half an hour.   _Quelle horreur_.”

“Your accent is atrocious.”  Suddenly Piki shot bolt upright, hissing, “They had better not even  ** _THINK_**  of touching my French press!”  

Jack was forced to bound backwards in the bed to avoid a painful collision between his chin and the top of his husband’s skull.  Nevertheless, he laughed.  “You sounded just like Pitch there for a minute.”

“Be serious, Jack!” Piki tossed the light bedclothes aside and leaned over the side of their platform bed, hunting for the geta he used as slippers in the summertime.  “They’re teenagers.  Emily knows better, but Sera might just be contrary enough to consider it a challenge.”

“Emily’s the one who wants to be a volcanologist, remember?  If anyone’s going to make things explode in our kitchen, it’s our DAUGHTER, not our niece.”  

Having resigned himself to being up and around, Jack wandered over to the bureau, pulled a T-shirt over his head, and tugged on some sweatpants over his boxers.  

By the time he was dressed, Piki had clambered back into his pyjamas and was belting the sash of his dressing gown, ready to commit mayhem on anyone who dared to tinker with his fancy coffee contraption, relatives or not. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Piki from behind and laid his cheek against his back.  Piki wrapped his hands around Jack’s and squeezed.

“Piki?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You can’t fool me.”

“And I wouldn’t want to fool you, dear heart.”

“I can tell Sera not to wear it if it bugs you.”

“I am not in the slightest bit bothered by it... Oh, I hear that smile, Jack.  You can’t fool ME.  It’s fine. Really.”

“Really?”

“Truly.  Water under the bridge, and all that.”

They stood like that, the smaller man embracing the taller, for a few more minutes before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs.

Two chipper voices greeted them in the kitchen.  

“Good morning, Papa!  Good morning, Dad!”

“Morning, Uncle Piki!  Morning, Uncle Jack!”


	2. Chapter 2

_**The night before...** _

 

The trip north on State Route 22 never failed to impress travellers with its beauty, even those travellers who had homes there in its hamlets. It was a pleasure to look at in all seasons: the starkness of winter, autumn glory, emerging spring. Now it was full summer, and a treat in all its greenness, the road's curves harmoniously nestled in the hillsides.

Jack took over the second leg of the four-hour drive from Manhattan to Rotsblok Falls. Piki was deft at navigating their midsized car out of the city, whether in snow or heat, but his concentration tended to turn into tension around Poughkeepsie. The happy discovery of Bell’s Deli on one of their earliest trips years ago had led to a ritual halfway point to stop, rest, and eat on their way to their vacation home.

The two girls in the backseat had succumbed to the notorious "Deli Belly" food coma, and were blissfully quiet, each engaged in her own pursuits... Emily glued to the window, mentally cataloging the age of each and every rock formation they passed, and making entries on her handheld... Sera sketching away madly, seemingly ignoring the countryside but trapping every detail in ink on paper.

Miles flying by under the tires and quiet music on the car radio contrived to put Piki in a relaxed enough state that he actually fell asleep in the passenger seat. Jack smiled at the sight; with one hand he carefully removed Piki's sunglasses and laid them on the seat between them. His husband's mighty nose pointed at the sky, the lines of his face falling into gentler formations... Jack reminded himself never to take these glimpses of happiness for granted.

Just before 7pm, they pulled into the gravelled driveway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for now... I am working on Chapter 3, which will probably be edited and consolidated into this one when the tale is finished.


End file.
